Mistletoe
by redstarangel26
Summary: Its almost christmas at the Rockbell household, Al with a camera and mistletoe, will romance blossom?


**Hey peoples! New story and it's for FMA! Well of course it is, otherwise it wouldn't be under FMA now would it? Ok now I'm going to stop boring you with my banter. OK so this is my first FMA fanfic, I hope you all like it, I'm also working on another one, hopefully I'll get it out before Christmas! Well here is Mistletoe! Oh and this takes place four months after the promised day, Enjoy**

I looked out the window at the falling snow, watching an individual one fall to it death into the massive sea of crystal white snow. I blew at my hot chocolate and took a sip, the warm sweet liquid burning my taste buds and my throat. I felt a burst of heat inside my body, making me shiver in delight. I sighed, my breath fogging up the glass. I drew in a smiley face and shook my head.

"Look at me acting like a child." I whispered, tugging the blanket tightly around me. It was nearing Christmas time and Edward and Alphonse went to go get a tree, even though I strictly said not to because Al was still a bit weak from the promised day. I smiled softly. It was so strange having those two around the house so much, more so now that Al had his body back. I would never forget that day, when they walked up the dirt path in full flesh (not counting Ed's leg.) I heard the front door slam, making me jump and spill scorching hot chocolate on my arm. I yelled out in pain and ran to the bathroom. I heard what sounded like a stampede come up the stairs.

"Winry! Are you alright?" Al called out. I turned on the cold water and set my arm underneath it, hissing in pain.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just spilled some hot chocolate on my arm." I called back, but it was unnecessary for they had already reached me. I looked at the two men that stood behind me through the mirror. Yes, they were men, not the children that I grew up with, the ones that stayed up all night learning about alchemy. My eyes fell on Al, He had grown a couple inches since he got his body back, he had cut his golden lock and kept his hair short unlike Ed. His honey eyes bore so much happiness. Then I shifted to Ed. I think he was the one that changed the most out of the three of us. And it wasn't just his physical appearance though. I remember how when he was a kid, he was so reckless, and the biggest smart ass on this planet. But as he grew up fighting to get his brother's body back, it changed him. He will always be a smart ass, and extremely stubborn, but I think even after all of those harsh fights he went through, it made him more tender and gentle towards others, rather than harsh. But watching him grow so much over the years, I guess I just started to fall for him. I remember when he was a puny blonde haired punk who could do amazing alchemy, and now he is a tall muscular hottie, that couldn't do alchemy. I blushed at my thoughts and turned my gaze to my arm.

"Geez try to be more careful Winry, what are we going to do with you?" Ed asked. I smiled.

"I don't know Ed, so did you guy's find a good tree?" I asked. Al nodded his head, his eyes lighting up with delight.

"When can we decorate it Winry?" He asked. If he wasn't nineteen years old, I'm pretty sure he would be jumping up and down like a little kid.

"When Granny get's home from the house call." I said wiping my arm off with a towel. Al nodded and walked quickly back down stairs. I giggled.

"He's so cute, he's just like a little kid again." I said smiling at Ed. Ed shook his head with a smile and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"It is his first Christmas in his body, why wouldn't he be excited." He stated happily. I gazed at his face, not able to stop smiling.

"What are you staring at Winry? Is there something on my face?" He asked. I blushed and shook my head.

"No, no, there's nothing on your face. I was just spacing out I guess." I lied. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, can you change my leg, I didn't think it was going to start snowing while I was out there." He asked. I nodded and gestured him to follow me. We went into my working room. He sat down on the bench while I searched for the box that held his now auto-mail.

"Ah here it is!" I said grabbing it, but I lost my footing and fell down on the ground. Ed was suddenly right next to me.

"Are you ok Winry?" He asked grabbing my hand and helping me up. I nodded wincing at the throbbing in my butt.

"Geez, you really have got to stop hurting yourself." He said. I frowned at him.

"I could have said the same thing to you two years ago." I said. It was his turn to frown. I opened up with box, which held his arm and leg.

"You kept my arm?" He asked. I nodded

"Of course I did, it was the best work I have ever done, and I don't want to throw it away, even if it was made for just you." I said grabbing the leg and walking over to him. I got a stool and placed his leg on top of it, and then got to work.

"Winry," Ed whispered in a deep husky voice. I bit my lip, a shiver running down my back.

"Yes Ed?" I asked, my voice barely coming out in a squeak. He didn't answer right away, he just stared at the floor, not moving at all.

"I'm really sorry." He choked out. I frowned and stopped my work, looking up at him.

"For what Ed?" I asked. He sighed. "Forget it." He mumbled. I eyed him suspiciously and then continued my work.

"Edward," I said in a calm soothing voice. I could feel his leg relax slightly. I pulled off his auto-mail leg and grabbed the other one. I put it in place and connected the nerves, making him jump and hiss in pain. I then started give the leg a tune up.

"You know you can tell me anything. We are family aren't we?" I asked, my voice low and hoarse. I was barely able to say that out loud. My heart was throbbing in pain at those words. I knew that Ed liked me as a sister and no more. I wasn't going to get my hopes up at all.

"Family huh?" He muttered leaning back and hitting his head against the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yes-family." I whispered, tears swelling up in my eyes. It finished tightening a bolt and stood up turning my back to him so he couldn't see the tears fall down my face.

"You're all done." I said, my voice wavering slightly. I flinched hoping he didn't hear it. I heard him stand up and his footsteps, but I couldn't tell where they were going. I felt two warm hands on my shoulders. I jumped and turned only to meet two pools of gold that were shining with power.

"So why are you crying this time WInry?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." I said. He sighed.

"Good, then I don't have to comfort you." He mumbled. I glared at him in anger.

"You really are a jerk! I hate you Edward!" I yelled into his face. I raised my wrench, about to wham him in the head, but more tears just started to fall and I just dropped the wrench and ran. I slammed my bedroom door shut and locked it. I collapsed on my bed, with my face in my pillow.

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" I yelled, my scream muffled by the pillow. I wiped my eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"But I still love him." I whispered. I heard yelling going on downstairs. I frowned and slowly walked to my door and inched it open.

"YOU IDIOT! Why would you say something like that to a girl who is about to break down! Obviously something was wrong! But no you had to go and say that!" It took me a minute to realize that that was Al's voice.  
>"But Al I-"Shut up Ed, you really can be a jerk sometimes you know that? I remember specifically hearing you yell at her that the next time she cries it will be tears of joy! What happened to that?" Al kept ranting on and on until Ed yelled at him to shut up.<p>

"I know what I said was way out of line! I didn't mean to say it ok! I didn't want to say it! There are so many things I want to say to her! But I can't, they always get caught in my throat, and then some stupid ass remark comes out." I frowned, I heard Al sigh.

"That why don't you go tell her that yourself. I still can't believe you Ed, we aren't with the army anymore, we aren't traveling and nearly getting ourselves killed out there. But you still manage to make her cry." Al said. I heard Ed walk up the stairs, I could tell because one of the footsteps was extremely loud.

"Ed where are you going?" Al called up the stairs. I could barely see him through my door. He was at the top of the stairs.

"Going to apologize to Winry." He called back. I closed my door quietly and jumped back onto my bed. There was a soft knock on my door.

"Winry," I heard him say in a soft soothing voice. I shivered and clutched my pillow. My door slowly creaked open. I blinked at the light that hit my face. I felt my bed sink ever so slightly. Did he know that I was awake? I eyed him carefully.

"Do you really hate me that much to the point where you can't talk to me?" He said quietly. Yep, he did. I slowly sat up and wiped my eyes again from a few tears that managed to escape.

"No, Ed I don't hate you." I whispered, my throat was extremely dry. I swallowed, only to feel like glass was going down my throat.

"Winry, I'm really sorry about what I said that back there, you know how I can put my foot in my mouth." He said playing with my quilt, not looking at me. I sighed.

"Yes I do know Ed, but its fine. I'm not mad anymore." I said. He sighed in relief. I stood up and grabbed both of his hands.

"Come on, I should go make some dinner." I said pulling him out of my room. We walked down the stairs, with small smiles on our faces. We stopped when we both spotted Al at the bottom of the stairs with a smirk on his face.

"What's wrong Al?" Ed asked. All he did was point up. We looked at each other in confusion and then did look up. There, hanging from the beam was a small piece of mistletoe. I blushed and turned to Ed. He did the same. Here it was! I was finally going to get the kiss that I was waiting for! He leaned forward and placed his lips on my forehead. I felt all of my hope shatter, and a thousand knifes pierce my heart.

"There I kissed her, can we have dinner now?" He asked shoving his hands into his pockets and walking down the stairs. I stood there frozen. So my assumptions were true, he really didn't love me. I walked down to Al slowly as if I were a robot with rusted joints.

"Are you ok Winry?" He whispered to me. I nodded my head slowly

"I'm fine, I'm going to go make dinner." I whispered back. But I don't think my voice would have been able to get any louder if I wanted it to. As I stood in the kitchen, making the dinner, I heard Ed and Al bicker in quiet voices, but their words went right through my head.

"Why did you put that mistletoe up there on purpose?" Ed hissed.

"Because I wanted to get you two together, I'm sick of watching you guy's dance around each other, trying to act clueless." He hissed back crossing his arms.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Ed yelled bringing me back to the present. I looked down at the soup that I had probably been stirring for fifteen minutes.

"To hell you don't!" Al yelled back. My eyes widened. Al never cussed. Never. I stomped into the family room where they both were glaring at each other.

"Edward you stupid bastard!" I yelled. His eyes widened and he looked over at me. Al did too.

"What did I do?" He asked holding his hands up in defense. I walked up to him and slapped him in the face. His face was tilted to the side, but he hadn't flinched. Al watched in shock.

"You are corrupting you little brother! Al never swears! And because of you he is turning into a delinquent!" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes. I knew that it was stupid to be yelling at him about something so small, but the real reason I was actually yelling at him, was because he didn't love me. I could have yelled 'I love you! You stupid idiot! But why do you have to mess with my heart and not love me back!' But I knew that would only make things worse. Ed and Al shared a looked. I think they both knew that I was yelling for something completely different also.

"Come on Winry. Al can you take care of dinner?" Ed asked standing up and taking a hold of my hand.

"Yeah, sure brother." He practically ran out of the room. Edward tugged on my arm and pulled me up the stairs into his room. He let go of me and closed the door. I couldn't look at him.

"So do you want to tell me the real reason you were yelling at me?" He asked in a quiet voice. I stayed frozen, not able to find my voice.

"Winry, please tell me what's wrong." He said. I tightened my hands into fists and stared right into his golden eyes.

"Why don't you love me?" I asked in harsh tone, my voice wavering slightly. He frowned in confusion.

"But I do Winry-"No Ed, not," I paused not wanting to even think about the word I was going to say. "Not like a sister Ed, I meant, as an actually lover." I said. His eyes widened in realization. He backed away from me slightly.

"You love me?" He asked pointing at himself. I nodded slowly. He started to laugh loudly. I blushed.

"Why are you laughing? Stop it!" I yelled. He was suddenly right in front of me, and embracing me in a hug.

"I never thought that you could love someone like me. Considering I'm such a jerk." He said holding me tighter.

"I love you to Winry." He said quietly in my ear. I felt like I was going to burst. I held him tighter also.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that Ed." I whispered. He pulled away from and smiled. I smiled back up at him.

"Come on we should go back downstairs, Al is going to need help." He said grabbing my hand and leading me down the stairs. I paused remembering something.

"Ed," I said making him stop. I pointed up at the ceiling. He looked up and smirked.

"So we are both under the mistletoe again?" He pulled me into his arms, making me squeak in surprise.

"This time, I'll actually give you a kiss." He placed his lush lips onto mine. I felt my entire body go numb. It was official, Edward is a god. He has amazing golden hair and eyes. Perfect muscles, and decent height, and now I know that he kisses like a dream. His lips nibbled on my lower one making me moan in delight. His hands ran down to my waist, pulling me closer to his body. I heard a click, making me break away from the head-spinning kiss. I was a bit dazed while looking for the source of the sound. There stood Al with a camera.

"Yes! I got it! Pinako owes twenty bucks. Oh and guy's this is going out to everyone." Al dangled the picture in front of him.

"Al!" We both yelled running down the steps and chasing him around the house to get that picture.

**Hehe I love Al :) Well I hope you enjoyed it! Merry Christmas everyone! **


End file.
